I Am Imortal
by AnimashLover101
Summary: Every year the big four set off into the forest to catch up, but this time someone is after them... so the guardians team them up to defeat the villain... or villains... Hijack, Eupunzel and possibly a bit of toothxbunny
1. Meeting the Group

**So this is my first story! YAY! I hope you guys with enjoy this! But first here is a few things you need to know..**

**Rating - T **

**Pairings - Hijack, Eupunzel and possibly a bit of toothxbunny…**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! I may use an OC later characters belong to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.**

**Story Line - Every year the big four set off into the forest to catch up, but this time someone is after them… so the guardians team them up to defeat this villain… or villains…**

**—**

Chapter 1 - Meeting the group

Merida's POV -

"Mum…..five more minutes….." I said as mum opened the window letting the light burn in my eyes, still droopy from waking up. "Merida c'mon darling I thought that you said you had something to do today?" I opened my eyes really wide now, sun or not, I remembered, today was the day that happened every year, me and my friends would meet in the forest and have a picnic. I jumped out from the covers, looked at my mum and hugged her. "Thanks mum I almost Forgot!" I stopped hugging my mum, kissed her on the check, got dressed, grabbed my bow and ran out the room to get Angus, not even stopping for breakfast as I ran out into the forest, mum waving goodbye from behind me.

Jack's POV -

"WOOOHOOO!" I screamed as I flew through the air to get to the forest, I couldn't wait to see everyone. Merida, Rapunzel and mostly Hiccup. It has been three years since my crush on Hiccup had grown, and this year, I was determined to ask him out. I just hoped that he felt the same way. Shaking out of my thoughts, I kept on flying towards the forest as I missed bumping into a tree. This year was going to be the best yet.

Hiccup's POV -

"OK VIKINGS! WE NEED TO DO THIS TOGETHER!" I said as the fire on the great hall was getting stronger. "You ready toothless?" I questioned to the big night fury, who would always be ready. "OK LETS GO!" We flew towards the hall, buckets in hand, as we put out the fire in mere seconds. "YES WE DID IT BUD!" wait what was I happy about? We put out fires like this all the time."wait….TODAY IS TH-" I cut myself off realising that I today was the day I went to the forest. "toothless let go" I told the dragon, as he nodded and flew towards the forest. "HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Astrid screamed out to me. "NOWHERE ILL BE BACK SOON!" I screamed back at her as I kept going.

Rapunzel's POV - cause I "C'mon Eugene lets go!" I said as I ran towards the forest, eugene following me as he was to slow to catch up. "Wait…R..Rapunzel…oh God cant breathe…." he said as he struggled to kept up. "Why is it that your so slow when no one is chasing you, but when someone is you run so fast I can't keep up?" I smirked at him putting my hands on my hips. "Oh I don't know… maybe because I don't want to die?" I laughed at him as I kept going, while he was still struggling to kept up. "Oh c'mon…..R..Rapunzel wait….."

**—**

**Ok so end of chapter 1! comment if you want me to keep going! **

**Snowflakes and Dragons xoxoxo**


	2. The Forest

**Hey guys I would like to thank you so much on the reviews, faves and follows, this means a lot to me! So anyway on to the next chapter! This is where they meet up….**

**Also being the idiot that I am, I did not realise that I made some mistakes…..so if you come across on one.. make sure to comment on where it is so I can fix it…THANKSSSSSSS **

**—**

Chapter 2 - The Forest

Anyone's POV -

"Cmon Angus lets go!" Merida screamed as she rode her midnight coloured horse deep into the forest. "We are gonna be late!" Meanwhile on a different path….

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Jack shouted as he flew in the cold breeze. "SNOW DAY!" He laughed happily, knowing that his friends back in burgess would be happy, especially Jamie. Jack laughed as he twirled into the sky, but soon came to a halt and a big goofy grin as he saw that familiar black dragon. He could tell the dragon sensed him, because its big green eyes locked straight into Jacks sapphire ones. "…Toothless..whats wrong bu- AHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed as the dragon turned, its full attention on Jack now. "..Hey Hic.." Jack smirked at the viking. "…..Oh….hey…"

"Oh…f..for Gods sake Rapunzel….SLOW DOWN!" Eugene said as he finally collapsed while crossing the river, now wet. Rapunzel looked back at him, "oh cmon, this is the sixth time…..we are almost there anyways…" Eugene looked up, a salmon in his mouth, this made Rapunzel try to hold back a giggle. "yff sfff tfff affff af hff agfff!" he said. "…sorry what was that?" Rapunzel said now covering her mouth to stop her smile. Eugene spat out the fish and cleared his throat. "…..YOU SAID THAT ABOUT AN HOUR AGO!" he shouted. "..well we are here now.." Rapunzel said motioning her head towards the waterfall. "…..well if you need me…ill be in the river…" Eugene said jumping back in. "no no no no no….my friends won't bite I promise" Rapunzel said, Eugene had never met the others. "…ok…but if they do….Im going back.." Rapunzel couldn't help but smile.

"Well we made it right hiccy?" Jack said landing on the ground next to the waterfall. "Jaaackk…" Hiccup moaned out his name. Jack immediately got turned on. "I told you not to call me tha-" "JACK! HICCUP!" A short haired brunet screamed, having the boys attention on her completely. "PUNZIE!" They both said in sinc causing them to blush. Rapunzel ran up to them, hugging them both. "I missed you guys!" "We did to.." they replied hugging her back. Hiccup being the shortest out all four was cursing, hating having his dumb prosthetic foot. Just at that moment a arrow flew past, landing in the tree next to them. "….YO FIREBALL!" Jack smirked as he saw Merida, her hair so puffy it went past her eyes. "SHUT IT FROST!" she yelled from across the waterfall. Jack walked up to her, they both glared at each other until they both bursted into a roar of laughter, hugging each other. "I missed you fireball…" "I would have to say the same frost.." Eugene being the odd one out had to break the reunion. "..Uh Rapunz-" "OH YES! Sorry Eugene I forgot about you!" "No kidding.." Eugene replied. "Guys this is my husband Eugene!" "….hi…." he replied, acting shy. "Eugene these are my friends Jack, Hiccup and Merida!" "Oh so your the famous Eugene that Rapunzel talks about ALLLLLLL the time are you?" Jack smirked swinging his staff over his shoulder. "..uh yeah I guess..well techn-" "Could we stop this chatter and eat already? Im starving!" Merida interrupted. "..oh uh.. right.." Eugene said a little shocked. "Hey Eugene you think you could catch us some fish?" Hiccup asked. "Just make sure to use a rod and not your mouth!" Rapunzel said holding back another giggle.

"Get me out of here.." Eugene said stomping back towards the river.

**—**

**Ok so end of chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Snowflakes and Dragons xoxoxoxo**


	3. Pitch Black is back?

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews…. there will also be eventual hijack, probably around chapter 5 or 6? maybe…but this chapter will have a bit of hijack…so enjoy the cuteness!**

**So anyways on to the story! **

**—**

Chapter 3 - Pitch Black…..is back?

Jack's POV -

"YO JACK! CAN YOU AND HICCUP GO AND FIND SOME FIREWOOD? IM SO COLD!" I heard Merida scream from behind me. "Well I'm sorry that must be my fault…" I replied to her with a smirk. "…just….just go and get some fire wood.." "ok ok" I replied putting my hands up in defence. "Lets go hicccyyy…." I lengthened out the nickname and smirked, not to my surprise I got a death glare in return…but also..a..blush..I think? "whatever Jack.." he replied still giving the glare. I smirked and was about to take off into the sky when… "uh Jack? C..can we walk to get the firewood? I uh…n..need to talk to y..you…oh and b..because I want to give toothless a rest.." he stuttered, motioning towards Eugene who had toothless occupied.

"..So this is why they call you toothless.." I heard Eugene say looking at the night fury's gummy mouth. To his surprise toothless put out his teeth, shocking Eugene. "….oh.."

I smirked. Wait….what did Hiccup want to talk about? Did I do something wrong!? "…Uh..k whatever you say hic" I replied to him. "..lets go then..I uh guess..?"

We started walking, in silence…but unfortunately for me….

"..So Jack…..t..the past year…I uh…I..m..missed you…" wait he….he missed me? well sure he would miss me, I'm his best friend, but was he saying that he missed me differently? maybe. "..uh like I mean as a fri-" I couldn't control myself, I tightened him in a warm embrace and whispered softly into his ear.. "I missed you too.." I could tell he was shocked at first, but after a while his skinny arms found their way to my neck. I pulled back from the embrace and looked into his emerald green eyes, our noses barely touching.

Now was my chance!

"..Hiccup..I-"

"You make a mess where ever you go…"

The voice rang inside my head. It couldn't be Hiccup's voice, he hadn't even gone through puberty yet. Hiccup must have heard the voice too as he was looking around us. But then I saw him. I jumped in front of Hiccup and readied my staff, but he had already struck me with his black sand. The last thing I remember seeing was Hiccup's scared face and feeling my back hit against a tree.

"..Jack? Jack! JACK!" I could hear Hiccup's voice when I woke up. "…huh..? Hiccup..?" I managed to stumble out. "..who..who was that?" he replied. I could tell he was scared and worried about the others. I stood up and turned my back to him.

"Pitch…..Pitch Black.."

**—**

**Ok so end of another chapter….if you guys didn't know what jack was gonna do, he was gonna ask hiccup out…yeah.. If you found any spelling mistakes, make sure to comment what it was.**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	4. 3 New Guardians?

**Ok so new chapter….Im gonna have to keep updating this for now until my internet allows me to post a new story XP…..so enjoy!**

**—**

Chapter 4 - 3 new guardians?

Jack's POV -

We arrived at North's in under 20 minutes, me and Hiccup told Rapunzel and Merida what happened, we had to go to North's to make sure Pitch wasn't up to anything else. We sent Eugene and angus home, since we had to fly there so Merida and Rapunzel rode on toothless while hiccup rode with me, so I got to use pickup lines and flirts, I think his favourite one I used was "you wanna train my dragon?"

When we got there I saw phil, who gave me a death glare, he still hadn't forgiven me for when I tried to break in. I sighed "Phil c'mon let us in, its important" I said to him. I received a grunt in return, but I think he understood so he opened the door. The others were surprised at North's workshop, I did them all about it. "HOLD IT EVERYONE, HOLD IT!" I screamed almost stepping on some elves, I might have free-zed one….. "Jack!" I heard north say from upstairs "what a sur-" "Its pitch" i said to him, not wasting any time. "…pitch..? I MUST CALL THE GUARDIANS AT ONCE!" he screamed in my ear, turning the switch. Wait…. how did he get so close to me?

In under what I thought was 20 seconds they all came. "Alright mate whats going on here…" Bunny said to me. "Bunny!" I said hugging the large rabbit. He grunted and pulled me away. "Jack says that it is pit-" "WHAT? THAT NOT GOOD BLOODY SHOW PONY!?" Bunny screamed, tooth just arriving "Bunny calm down…" tooth tried to reassure him, putting one of her feathered hands to his furry back, making him blush. Sandy had arrived and was just standing there so he shrugged his shoulders, a question mark above his head as if to say "What happened?" So I told them everything, about going to get the firewood and the black sand, everything. "Woah woah woah mate slow down…who's hiccup?" Bunny asked when I was finished. "Oh right! I forgot to introduce you to each other! Guys these are the guardians Santa, Sand Man, The Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny, guardians this is Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup. Oh and the dragon over there is toothless-" "TOOTHLESS!?" Tooth practically screamed flying to the dragon. "Uh yeah.." I said not knowing what else to say. "We must speak to man in moon, he might be able to help us.." North assured us. "WHAT HE DIDN'T DO ANY BLOODY THING LAST TIME!" Bunny screamed again, having Tooth come over to him again. "It is worth a shot…..MANNY! PITCH IS BACK! IS IT TRUE?" North screamed in my ear again. When I thought that nothing would happen, a light shinedin the middle of the room, showing Pitches face. "..I knew it…" I whispered, Hiccup's hand probably found its way to my shoulder cause I felt heavier. But something that i would have never guessed happened. on either side of Pitch and underneath him, there were 3 more lights showing to be what looked like an old woman, a teenage boy with daggers and a older but tougher version of him. "..I..it can not be.." North said shocked. "What is it?" I asked him. "T..their back.." "Whos back?" I heard Merida say from behind me. North looked at us, his eyes were not their usual colour, a colour i would never expect him to do, ever.

He pointed to the woman, "Gothel, she may look weak and may look like an old woman but she has the power to turn herself young, she also has the power to heal".

Next he pointed to the boy, "Dagur, is very strong in battle, he has the power to change himself into the unknown dragon - the red death".

Lastly he pointed to the older man, "Mordu, he has the power to turn himself into a bear after a witch put a spell on him". He finished. I now saw what was wrong.

"So…what should we do?" Hiccup asked. "Hmm….MANNY! WHAT MUST WE DO?" North screamed again. Another light shined on the floor, "…He has chosen a new guardian!" "WOAH WHAT ANOTHER? IVE BEEN ONE FOR TWO YEARS NOW AND HE CHOOSES ANOTHER?!" I screamed. "..Jack its ok.." hiccup tried to comfort me. Emerald met Sapphire. But what happened next was unexpected. "G..guys…." Merida stuttered to us, Rapunzel's hair was growing back. "M..my hair…IT BACK!" Rapunzel screamed very excitedly.

"He has chosen three new guardians" North said looking over to us. he pointed to them, "It is you three…" "what us? no no no no" hiccup said taking his arm off my shoulder. "it can't be us"

"But it is…CONGRATULATIONS!" North said giving me a pat huge on the back. "Which means…you have centres like Jack!" He said. "Our what now?" Merida said, confused. "Each guardian has a centre, that will protect children of the world. You will find yours soon, but right now, we need to make a plan to defeat Pitch!"

**—**

**ok i have learnt something today…writing a chapter near your friends is a bad idea….. :3**

**I hope you enjoyed! (more hijack soon..) **

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	5. Making a Plan Isn't Easy

**Yay more chapters! I would just like to say, thanks so much for the views! it really means a lot. Here have some hijack….**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

Chapter 5 - Making a Plan

Jack's POV -

"ugggg…" I moaned, I could not sit still during this meeting, although it was about Pitch, I was the guardian of fun, I could not sit still for this long without having fun! I had to do something to keep me entertained. I had found my victim. "Pst..Hiccup…" i whispered to him "what is it jack..?" he asked looking over to me, God he was so cute. "I can't sit still any longer.." I moaned. He rolled his eyes "Well you have to, you are a guardian and I just realised that I am one remember?" he looked at me with an annoyed face "Yeah but Im so bored…" I moaned again, but then i got an idea. I looked over at Hiccup who had his attention on the guardians. "mmm…jack? w..what are you d..doing?" hiccup said, i poked my tongue back in, "..i was just….licking your…neck…" i told him. "what? why?" he asked, he seemed pretty fine with it…

"Oh for Manny's sake, he comes he all protective and tells us about Pitch, and now he's licking the other boys neck! mate i swear i am gunna-" "bunny! enough!" North said to him. "perhaps we should take break, get fresh air.." he assured us "FINALLY!" I screamed flying out the window. "Ummm…ill go get him…" hiccup said running out the doors to find me.

"Jack!" i heard him call my name. I was up a tree watching him closely. "Ja..ACKKKKKK!" he screamed slipping on a piece of my ice. "Hiccup!" I screamed flying down to catch him just in time. "T..thanks…." he stuttered, nuzzling into my neck. I shivered, I enjoyed it but I had to put him down. We were so close to each other, just like when we were looking for firewood, I could feel him warm breath on my lips. "so i uh-" he stopped me though putting his now cold lips on mine.

Hiccup's POV -

I couldn't control myself, he just looked…hot in the sunlight I guess….wait that doesn't make sense..he controls the winter….right? I put my lips on his, knowing i was gunna break our friendship, i just knew it. Wait what was I doing? I pulled away and prepared myself to apologise, but instead he cupped my cheek and kissed me again, I had to kiss him back, but I then broke the moment after i needed air, I was still mortal after all. I stared into his sapphire eyes, our foreheads were together and we were both breathing heavily. "Hic..I…..wow.." he smirked, I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. "listen Hic..when this is all over maybe….we could….." he stuttered, I knew what he was going to say, I had seen the signs. "Yes Jack…..when this is all over we can…" I told him, kissing his cold cheek, I had gotten used to it after all. "We should get back inside though, before the others start worrying about us.." I suggested. "Yeah…" he agreed, following me back inside, I linked his fingers with mine.

"Ok…so now that we know what the plan is we can go find him!" Merida told us while walking out from the meeting. "Yes we need to split up to find Pitches lair.." Rapunzel replied. "Well…its not that hard to miss guys…its a bed in the middle of the forest so….we can find it easily" Jack told us. "Ok so I think Merida can go with Hiccup and ill go with Jack so we can find Pitch twice as fast" Rapunzel suggested, still looking at her hair. "W..why can't I go with Jack..?" I asked. "Because the two of you will just be smoothing the whole time.." Merida smirked. I hated to admit it, but she was right. "Merida right Hiccup…it will just waste time" Rapunzel tried to comfort me. "Ok Ok…c'mon Merida lets go.." I said, while walking away to go climb on toothless. Before we left though Jack turned me back around and kissed me one more time, putting his hands around my waist while I put my arms around his neck. "Hiccup lets go!" Merida screamed from behind us, she was probably getting disgusted. I let go of jack said, goodbye and climbed toothless hoping that the kiss I had just got was not going to be my last.

**—**

**Is that enough hijack for you? Ok so big surprise, im going away for a few days so I can't write a new chapter….but ill try to just before i leave….IM GOING TO SEE HTTYD2! YAY! shoot me now i haven't seen it yet… :( **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	6. The Lair

**Hey Guys so this will be the last chapter I will be able to write for a while…..don't get to upset :( so yea.. also I just realised after I go away and come back….I HAVE TO GO AWAY AGAIN! NO! IM UPSET but I will try to write more…**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

Chapter 6 - The Lair

Rapunzel's POV -

"Are we there yet Jack…" I asked him, my feet felt like there were needles in them, I couldn't walk any longer without collapsing to the ground…. "I don't think so Punzie..we will soon though.." he told me. "ok" I told him "I guess Im just worried about Merida and Hiccup…and what if they got Eugene to?" I asked "I don't know..but we shouldn't worry.." he said "We should really get some rest, you look tired-" "THANK GOD!" I screamed while collapsing to the ground. "Um…ok..ill go get some firewood now.." he said, flying off. I sat down on a piece of log, waiting for him to get back, he could take longer than I expected, if Hiccup was here even longer.

"Well thank goodness I thought he would never leave.." a voice said making me stand up and turn around.

"..Gothel.." I spat, staring into her young though old eyes "Why are you here.." I said to her, my voice was dead "I think the real question is darling….why you are here…." I shivered at the nickname "Don't call me that and its none of your business.." I told her. "Oh you see my dear Rapunzel…i think is…..hmmm…I see your hair has grown back…." she smirked, I knew what she was up to. "Don't you even think about it!" I shouted to her. "Oh sweetheart…I wouldn't even dream off it.." she smirked again, getting closer to me.

"RAPUNZEL!"

"JACK!"

Before I even knew it he was in front of me, staff clenched in his hand, ready to fight Gothel. He pointed his staff at her and shot out ice, which was heading straight for her, but she used her powers to make a shield and push even more power back to Jack "AHHHH!" he screamed, he couldn't do this all on his own. I used my hair to make a lasso, I threw it at Gothel, it tangled her in it. She struggled in it and broke through, she gave me a death glare and ran off. "Punzie C'mon!" Jack screamed to me, running deeper into the forest. I followed him, Thank God he didn't fly. I found him, his face was in a serious though shocked face. "What is it Jack?" I asked him, I was scared, what did he see? "W…where here.." he stuttered looking over to me, his eyes were watery. I looked, seeing the bed, it didn't have a mattress and was covering a huge hole. We walked over to it, Jack used his staff to break the bed so we could easily get in. "ok so now that we know where it is, we will go back to North's and then ambush Pitch and the others" I nodded as if to agree, we started walking back but…

"RAPUNZEL!" I heard a voice scream, i knew that voice easily…

"EUGENE!"

I screamed and ran back to the bed, Jack was trying to hold me back by grabbing me from behind. "Punzie no its a trap!" he said to me, but my anger got the best of me. I used my free hand to punch him in the nose, "ahhh!" he screamed, dropping his staff and letting go of me. "..ow.." he said blood running down his face. I looked back at him and jumped down the hole, the last thing I remember hearing was Jack screaming my name.

Jack's POV -

I couldn't believe it, Punzie punched me in the face and went down the hole, I thought she was better than that. I looked down at the hole, if I went to get North it would be to late for Rapunzel. I jumped down after her, the dark abyss swallowing me I finally got down there, what i saw was unbelievable….

Merida, Hiccup, Toothless, Eugene and the guardians were in cages.

"Jack!" I heard Hiccup scream my name, but before I could reply, Pitch used one of Merida's arrows to cut his skin.

**—**

**….yeah shoot me now….. like I said I won't be able to upload for a few days…I will come back….but then I have to go away again….Im so sorry!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	7. The Bad Four

**I am finally back! yay! ( I am so sorry this chapter took so long…)**

**Here! Have a funny story before the chapter….because I feel that you should - So as you guys should know….Im in high school. And we were in religion. We weren't listening to anything the teacher was saying, so she told us…**

**"YOU GIRLS ARE HIJACKING MY LESSON!" **

** …anyway…enjoy!**

**—**

Chapter 7 - The Bad Four

Jack's POV -

"How nice of you two to join the party…" Pitch smiled at me, taking the arrow out of Hiccup's skin. Hiccup whimpered in pain, as he held his arm and limped over to a corner of his cage as he stuttered out my name. "J..Jack..please….help me…" He whispered looking over at me. That was it. I was going to kill Pitch.

I shot ice at him, Rapunzel probably got the idea as she was throwing her hair around like it was a whip. Pitch summoned his nightmares and attacked us. Rapunzel swished her hair around, unlocking the cage that the guardians were in. They ran out and attacked with us, sword, sand, wings, boomerangs, staff and hair.

Pitch wrapped me and Rapunzel in his nightmares, turning them into black chains. "JACK!" North called, as he ran over to try and help us. "North! You and the guardians need to get out of here!" "But..but Jack-!" "JUST GO!" I screamed to him. He looked shocked at first, but then nodded as he and the other guardians got on the sleigh and flew off. Pitch looked mad, he grabbed me by the arm and stuck in the same arrow that he had stuck into Hiccup. "You really shouldn't have done that Jack.." he whispered in my ear, as he took my staff that was on the floor and threw me against the wall. I fell to the floor and opened my eyes just in time to see Pitch snap my staff in half. He kicked it towards Hiccup's cage before grabbing a sharp blade from his pocket, cutting Rapunzel's hair. He threw the blade on the ground before exiting the room, laughs bouncing off the walls.

Silence…..

I looked over at Hiccup, he was in so much pain…

His arm was still bleeding, tears were taking over his face, his hand was at his arm and he was curled up in ball. "Hiccup.." I called out to him, tears now running down my face. I felt so guilty, I did this, to my friends, to the guardians, to Hiccup, to everyone. Hiccup looked over to me, his emerald eyes shinning more than ever. He mouthed 'I love you' and turned around so his back was facing me.

Not long after a voice was heard…

Rapunzel's POV -

"HELLO MY DARLINGS!" I heard a woman's voice call out. I knew that voice anywhere…..

"GOTHEL!" I screamed anger taking over me once more, my chains pulling me back. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted. "Over here my darling…" Gothel smiled as she came out of her hiding place, Dagar and Mordu were standing behind her.

"Where.….is.…..Pitch" Jack said angrily but slowly.

"Oh well you see darling…Pitch had something to do, so we will be taking over until he gets back!" Gothel smiled evilly. She moved towards Hiccup's cage. "No…No please!" Jack screamed struggling to get out of the nightmares. Gothel looked down at a crying Hiccup and smiled. "My dear boy…" she started "you have met Dagar haven't you.." She asked, motioning her arm out towards him. Dagar stepped closer to the cage and looked down. "Why hello Hiccup" He started. "My my haven't you grown…" The older boy said to him, smiling as well. While Hiccup had been focused on Dagar, Mordu saw his chance and went up to Merida to do the same to her, while Gothel went over to me.

"Now Rapunzel dear….let us finish where we left off.." She smiled again, as she grabbed a knife from her pockets, walking over to the cage that Eugene was in.

"No...NO!" I screamed. I struggled against the chains as Gothel got closer to the cage. She opened Eugene's cage, and climbed inside. Eugene didn't even move at all, he just stood there like he deserved it. "EUGENE!" I screamed to him "YOU HAVE TO RU-!" I was shut off by Pitches nightmares. Now I struggled even more, as Gothel finally got to Eugene and pushed the sharp blade through his stomach. I screamed, I cried, I even said a bad word, but I couldn't stop as I watched Eugene fall to the floor, hands reaching out towards his stomach. "R..Rapunzel" he whispered out my name "I…I Love…You.." he said looking over to me, before taking his last breath, as tears ran down my face.

**—**

**I'm Sorry…..**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	8. Guardians To The Rescue!

**Who's got another chapter of I am imortal? This gal does! Did I make you cry in the last chapter? I really hope I didn't.. /span/strong/p**  
**But anyway..**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Guardians To The Rescue!  
Anyone's POV -  
As the four watched Eugene take his last breath, Hiccup started to feel like they weren't going to get out of this alive. He continued to cry. It was no wonder he was called 'Hiccup The Useless' back before dragons were accepted in Berk. Looking over at everyone he wondered when Pitch and the others would come back.

It was just about another five minutes before the four heard a Russian voice in the distance, before the wall exploded, showing the guardians and a group of kids that looked to be around 8 or 9 years old.

"…oops…" North said as he looked over at the broken wall, before him and sandy came over to the cages and chains to unlock them. Hiccup looked over at the group of kids. A boy was in the front and was talking to bunny. He guessed that he was the leader of the group. He had noticed that the boy was looking at Jack who was now asleep from all that had happened today. He walked over to him and unlocked his chains. Jack woke up as soon as he felt the chains off his hands.

"J..Jamie?" He stuttered out. Jack fully opened his eyes this time when he saw him. "JAMIE!" He screamed, pulling the eight year old into a hug. "Jamie! Are you ok?! Did Pitch do anything to you-" Jack said like a worried mother. Jamie looked over at the others who were laughing as the winter spirit checked over him. "Yes Jack Im fine…but first..we have to get you guys out of here." He said as he pushed Jack off of him.

"Nobody is going anywhere.."

Everyone turned as Pitch and the others came in through the hole that North had made.

"Thanks for the hole North" Pitch smiled.

Jack looked at the cage Hiccup had been in, his staff still broken. He grabbed it and tried to fix it by putting the two pieces together. "Hah! Nice try Jack but you'll never- wait what?!" Pitch had started, before a magical blue light shown on the two pieces of the staff that Jack had put together. Jack smirked as he looked up at Pitch, raising his staff. He banged the staff on the ground, a wind so powerful it almost made the room shatter. Jack looked behind him where the broken wall was, the Berkians and the Dunbroch clan were walking inside, weapons ready. Jack looked back at Pitch and raised his staff again.

"If its a fight you want, its a fight you've got!"

* * *

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long! Ive been really busy at school and I probably wont update that much for a while…**

**But as always, I hope you enjoyed!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxoxo**


	9. The Time Has Come

**Hello again! Now I'm updating again today because like I said, I have more time to update today.**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

Chapter 9 - The Time Has Come

Anyone's POV -

Jack heard a loud roar, coming from toothless. The dragon started shooting fireballs at pitch to stall everyone some time. Pitch and the others tried blocking them. "Ok!" Jack said. "Merida, you and your clan take down Mordu, Hiccup you and the Berkians take down Dagur and Rapunzel, you take Gothel." Jack ordered.

Rapunzel looked worried. "But Jack, Pitch cut my hair…I don't have power-!" "Rapunzel!" Jack said grabbing her shoulders. "Listen you have power even without your hair…you just need to see that. Remember the time you saved eugene?" He said before flying off.

Rapunzel thought about this for a while. "Thats it!" she said. She saw Eugene's cage and went over to it. She unlocked it and sang.

Flower gleam and glow…

Let you power shine…

Make the clock reverse….

Bring back what once was mine….

Heal what has been hurt….

Change the fates design….

Save what has been lost….

Bring back what once was mine….

What once was mine….

A tear rolled down her cheek. It went on Eugene. Magic glowed around them. She opened her eyes and looked at Euegene who had opened his as well. "Rapunzel?" He groaned. "Ugg what happened?" He asked. Tears of joy rolled down her face. She hugged him. "Nothing…just nothing.." she said into his shoulder. He hugged her back. She pulled away. Tears fell down his face too. He kissed every bit of her face. She laughed as he did this. "Awwww how sweet…." Mother Gothel laughed. Rapunzel and Eugene looked up. "We need to defeat her…" Rapunzel said. "Find her weak spot." Eugene nodded. He got up and called for Maximus. He grabbed his sword and climbed onto the horse. Rapunzel followed close behind with her frying pan.

Meanwhile, Merida and the Dunbroch clan were fighting Mordu who had turned into a large bear like North had said. Jack was fighting Pitch with the guardians while Hiccup and the Berkians fought Dagur which North said, was a dragon.

Merida got to close to Mordu for better aim, but he knocked her bow out of her hands. He pinned her to the ground and open his mouth wide.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. He was getting extremely close to her. Hiccup saw this. "Toothless!" He said. "Help Merida!" Toothless looked over at Merida. He shot a plasma blast at Mordu's back. This got his focus off of Merida. She broke free from his clutches and went over to get her bow while the Dunbroches fought him with their swords. They eventually tied him down. Merida dropped her bow and arrow and got her sword. She raised it up high, before bringing it down. "Ok…" She said. "The injured need to go back to the sleigh where Jamie and the others will heal you. The rest need to go help the others." She ordered. They nodded as half of them went to Rapunzel while the rest went to Hiccup.

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishslegs, the twins and the Berkian's were trying to hold down Dagur. He was so powerful that many people were knocked off their dragons. Astrid had knocked off Stormfly. People from helped her and told her to fight from down below with them. At this rate pretty much everyone except Hiccup were knocked off their dragons. Dagur laughed. Just because he was a dragon didn't mean he still couldn't talk. "Whats the matter Hiccup? afraid to lose another leg?" Hiccup didn't answer.

Toothless flew around everywhere shooting plasma blasts at every part of Dagur. Including the…uhh…you know what nevermind….

With every hit Dagur got angrier and angrier. He roared and bursted fire everywhere. Toothless tried to escape but the fire was too fast. It started to burn his tail. Hiccup looked behind him and saw what happened. "No…" He said. He looked forward to see a smiling dragon and its tail about to hit them.

"NO!-" He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as he was knocked off Toothless and was falling to his doom. His scream was so loud that everyone could hear. Jack turned to see his boyfriend about to fall into the mouth of Dagur. Pitch and Gothel laughed.

"NO!" Jack screamed. He flew towards Hiccup as fast as he could holding his staff out high. Toothless fell towards Hiccup, hiding him inside his wings.

Jack stopped flying towards Hiccup and back towards Pitch. He knew Hiccup would be ok with Toothless around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he flew towards Pitch. Pitch just smiled.

Merida and Rapunzel looked up at him. "Jack no stop!" They screamed. Looking over they found Toothless on the ground. He opened his wings and they found a coughing Hiccup. They ran over to them. Merida helped Hiccup up and Rapunzel went to see if Toothless was ok. Together the three watched Jack.

Jack stopped in his tracks but he was still flying. His eyes were closed. He let go of his staff and opened his eyes again. They revealed to be white and glowing. He was risen up higher. The three watched him in disbelief. Hiccup looked down and back up again. He gasped. He now knew what do. "Guys!" He said. "I know what to do!" He closed his eyes. Rapunzel and Merida soon followed. They opened their eyes again to be the same as Jack's. They were risen up to where Jack was. Together they made a diamond in the sky. Jack on the bottom, Rapunzel and Merida on the sides and Hiccup up top. Pitch, Dagur and Gothel looked scared.

"Nothing can kill us Pitch." Jack said. Their eyes were still glowing.

"Because we are immortal…"

Their diamond shone brightly. It reflected in all four ways. Pitch, Dagur, Gothel and Mordu. The ground started to rumble, Which made many people scream. The diamond gave them all, (except Mordu) pain.

"NOOOOOO!" All three screamed.

In a matter of seconds the rumbling stopped and the diamond was gone. Pitch, Dagur, Gothel and Mordu were gone as well. The four were taken back to the ground in the middle of everyone. They all cheered and the four smiled at each other.

**—**

**YES! FINALLY!**

**Ok so the next chapter will be the final chapter. Don't get sad on my watch though!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


	10. Immortals (Epilogue)

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry about not updating! So…there's a few more days left til Christmas! You guys excited? I am! Anyway…I thought that I should finish this chapter because this is the final chapter so anyways…yeah!**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

**—**

Chapter 10 - Immortals (Epilogue)

Anyone's POV -

As everyone cheered and screamed for joy behind them, the four laughed and smiled at each other. Merida and Rapunzel were hugging and giving each other high fives and hugs, while Hiccup surprised Jack with pecks everywhere on his face. Jack laughed and kissed him deeply. Eugene came over with Toothless as well. Toothless decided to nuzzle all four of them, (Hiccup mostly) while Eugene gave Rapunzel kisses as well.

Jack laughed and tears filled his eyes. He was extremely happy. Not only because he pretty much saved the world, but also because he saved it with the greatest friends he's ever had. The guardian's went over to them. North smiled and nodded. Tooth had tears in her eyes and held her hands to her mouth, but behind them, Jack noticed there was a small smile. Sandy also smiled brightly as he nodded and put two thumbs up. Even though he never showed it, bunny had a small smile as well, even though he had his arms crossed.

Jack had noticed that during the battle, North summoned many yeti's. He noticed that one of them had a bag. North called this specific yeti over. He nodded to him as if to say 'take something out of the bag'. The yeti reached inside and grabbed out a book. Jack's smile faded. He knew this book. The rest of the four noticed that Jack wasn't happy anymore. They followed his gaze and found what it was. They looked just as scared as he was.

North raised his hand for silence. He received it.

He grabbed the book from the yeti and showed it to them. "You know this book?" he asked. They looked up and nodded. North nodded as well. He took it back and looked at them. "It is decision time." he said. "You can A, become guardian's and stay with Jack forever, or B, don't become guardian's and stay mortal with your friends and family. The choice is yours." he said. Hiccup was probably the most scared. Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "No…" he said. "But…Toothless!" North shook his head. "Hiccup if you decide to become a guardian, Toothless will be with you. Without him a piece of you is incomplete." Hiccup looked less scared now. He looked over at his friends and his father. Stoick nodded at him. "Go.." he told him. Hiccup felt tears run down his face. He ran over to Stoick and hugged him. Stoick smiled and looked down at his son. "You will make a fine guardian." he said as he patted his back. Hiccup nodded and pulled back from the embrace, going back over to Jack and the others. He noticed that Merida and Rapunzel were doing the same thing he did. Merida with her parents and brothers and Rapunzel with Eugene. It took a while before they came back with red eyes and tears still running down their faces.

North looked over at them. "Have you made your decision?" he asked. They all nodded and stepped forward. North nodded back and opened the book to start the oath. He started with Rapunzel as he looked at her first. He cleared his throat.

"Will you Rapunzel Fitzherbert" he started. "Vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded as she wiped her tears away.

Next he looked over at Merida.

"Will you Merida Dunbroch, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

Merida smiled. "I will." she said.

Lastly he looked over at Hiccup

"Will you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

Hiccup smiled and looked over at Jack. Jack smiled at him. He turned back to North and nodded. "I will.." he said.

North smiled. "Then congratulations Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida, for you all will forever more be…guardian's."

North shut the book and handed it back to the yeti. Jack ran over to them and hugged them. After a few seconds Jack pulled away. "So…" he said looking at North. "They are immortal's now?" he asked. North shook his head but smiled. He looked down at Sandy who was pointing behind the four. They turned around to look at the moon. It started to shine on them Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Toothless. Jack stepped back a bit. Just in case something happened. It shone down on their hearts. The lights started to change into different colours. A different colour for each of them, except Toothless got the same colour as Hiccup. Rapunzel got pink, Merida got red and Hiccup and Toothless both got green. The lights shone on their hearts for a little bit until the moon rose up higher and the lights disappeared in their hearts.

Jack went back over to them. He looked over at Hiccup's heart. Hiccup watched Jack's hand slowly reach out towards it. Jack brushed his thumb against Hiccup's heart. Hiccup shivered at the touch, Jack was a winter spirit after all. Jack pulled his hand away.

North nodded again. "You are now immortal!" he screamed raising his arms. Everyone cheered again and the four laughed once more.

…

**Years Later**

Jack's POV -

Ever since the war ended things have really looked up for all of us. A little while after the war, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel found their centres and what they are guardians for.

Hiccup became the Guardian of Change and the Spirit of Autumn.

Merida became the Guardin of Courage and the Spirit of Summer.

And lastly

Rapunzel became the Guardian of Creativity and the Spirit of Spring.

Because of their new responsibilities, we don't see each other as much now. I only see Hiccup and Rapunzel because they are Autumn and Spring but I don't see Merida as much.

However, we still get the chance to catch up when North call's us for a meeting, or when we all go into the forest. Our tradition that we have held for many years. The tradition that brought us closer than ever before. The tradition we became one.

Immortals…

**—**

**Ok! So It's finally complete! Ok so first of all, I would like to just say, thank you for sticking by me for this story. I know that some of you are still waiting for my other stories to be updated (The Vikings oh God!)**

**and for my Big Hero 6 AU to come out but they will take a while. I don't know how long, but it will.**

**I would also like to clarify that the others centre's I didn't make up. It was basically one of those things I found on the internet. If you have other opinion's on what their centre's are, then that's fine.**

**Anyway once again thanks for sticking by me with this story as this was my first ever story. And yeah I really sucked at writing and still do so yeah..**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


End file.
